


Kiss It All Better, Belle

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is long gone. Rumpelstiltskin knows that. And yet, he sees her everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better, Belle

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by two songs  
> "Kiss it all better" by He Is We  
> and "Lucy" by Skillet. I changed Lucy to Skillet in this fic, you see? :D

Belle haunted him. Every day, for the past twenty-eight years, he saw her face. He saw her body, bruised and bloodied. He heard her talking to him. Begging him to not go, not send her away. And yet, the coward he was, he did it anyway. Rumpelstiltskin had never hated himself more than when in the presence of Belle’s ghost.

In his arms at night lay the bleeding love of his life. She was dying, every night she died a little more, until one day Rumpelstiltskin knew what he must do. He’d avenge his lover tonight. Then he’d no longer hear her cries.

He arranged for one of his many cronies to bring Moe French, otherwise known as King Maurice of the Avonlea, to the cabin he owned in the woods. He hadn’t been there in months, so he was due a visit without making people suspicious.

He drove out, and then limped out of his car. Even now, he heard Belle’s cries for him to fix it with his magic, his power, his kiss. Gods damn it all, she still wanted his kiss…

Rumpelstiltskin walked into the cabin, where Moe was bound and gagged. It was time for his revenge, time to get Belle out of his head.

Screaming himself hoarse, Rumpelstiltskin beat the man. He went on and on about this was his fault; Maurice could have welcomed his daughter back with open arms. There was no fucking reason he’d had to beat her to death. No!

Rumpelstiltskin was eventually pushed aside by Emma Swan. The stupid bimbo. She didn’t know what Maurice had done; would condemn him if she did. But he kept silent, not wanting to say anything. He had to live with the choices he made, and he truly couldn’t do it today.

Belle showed up again in the jail cell he was in. He froze, and he whispered, “What are you doing here? I avenged you, my love.” he wrung his hands, so lost.

“You didn’t,” Belle argued. “You beat my father… He had nothing to do with my capture.” she said firmly.

And Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in horror. “Your.. Your capture?” he demanded.

“Yes, Regina…” and Belle disappeared again, right as the Evil Queen herself appeared.

Rumpelstiltskin’s gaze hardened onto the Queen. “You had something to do with her,” Rumpelstiltskin accused, not bothering for trivialities when he could be rescuing his true fucking love.

“Who?” Regina laughed. “Your little Belle?” she bent forward tauntingly.

“Yes! My Belle. What the fuck did you do to her?” he snarled, grabbing at the cell bars and pushing his face through the empty space.

“Why… I have no idea what you mean.” Regina laughed again.

“Tell me!” Rumpelstiltskin roared. “Or I’ll tell the good Sheriff.” he threatened angrily.

“She’s in the asylum, Rumpel.” Regina said quickly, with a visible smirk. “She has no idea who she is. Much less who you are.” he growled at the thought, but said nothing. Clearly dismissing her.

He’d find a way to get her out.


End file.
